New Recruits
by Alistar Chayne
Summary: These are story lines that involve real life WWe superstars and my Created Wrestlers from my wrestling video games. The premise is that since there have been so many injuries as of late the WWe has decided to hire Several 'New recruits'.


This is my version of WWe based on the Caws(create a wrestlers)I regulary make and use on my WWe Video games. When I play the Gm mode this is pretty much what I imagine whats going on since I am the one putting the shows together. Now I know I don't go into much detail cuz im not a writer , but I do get to the point most of the time and speaking of getting to the point…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Original Caws

-"The Outlaw-Star" David Lane

-Alina (doesnt like being reffered to as a diva, cuz she wrestles with the guys)

-Trip Nova (former airforce private, Nasa reject, has a Zap Brannigan like personality)

-Devin K.(a young mexican rich boy that deals like Dibiase)

-Ace Simmons "The Heavy Metal King"

-Starla (flirty hick cowgirl)

Mexican Caws.(these are real Wreslters from Mex that I have chosen to use.)

-Cibernetico (actual Mexican wrestler, very popular in AAA)

-Charly Manson (actual Mexican wrestler,has marylin manson type gimmck)

-Chessman (actual Mexican wrestler, looks kinda like sting and kane at the same time.)

It starts off with WWe hiring some new comers three weeks before The great American Bash, since they've been so many injuries as of late.

The new recruits are split, Lane, Alina, Ace, are sent to Raw.

Devin K, Starla, Nova, are sent to Smackdown.

The mexican wrestlers have a faction called Los Hell Brothers, i use that in my story, they 'arrive' at smackdown to raise hell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Raw Story**_,  
David Lane and Ace and Alina stick together since they are new, Shawn Michaels takes them under his wing. This leads to Chris Masters, Carlito, and Mike Knox challenging Ace, Lane , and Michaels to a 6 man tag team elimination match at The Great American Bash.

**The Great American Bash (Theme Song - Move, Thousandfootkrutch)**

With no one going down from their side, the new recruits make short work of Knox, and Carlito, Leaving Masters all alone. All three w/Alina ringside take turns in making him look like a Jackass. The match ends with Ace slapping the master lock on Masters causing him to give up.

_Raw the next night._

Alina becomes the object of obsession for WWe champ Cena, who constantly hits on her, Alina tries everything she can do to avoid him, but his advances go from romantic to creepy. Ace stands up for her, and calls Cena out.  
But Cena comes out with Shane o'Mac and Chris Masters, and the three challenge him to a handicapped match. Ace accepts, and in the Raw main event he holds his own but eventually falls at the hands of the three after a low blow and the use of brass knuckles by Shane.

**SummerSlam( Theme Song- Evil, Project 96)**

Seeing that their good friend has fallen at the hands of Cena Shane and Masters, Lane steps up with Alina making her in ring debut at Summerslam in a no d-q tornado-tag match, with Shane as a special referee. Lane at frist does most of the fighting at first until Alina blindsides Masters with the Sweet Chin Music she learned from Michaels, then Lane makes Master submit to his Texas Strangler (modified cross-face chicken wing) and Alina uses the sweet chin music to take out Cena. Shane refuses to make the count; the Shawn Michaels comes in with refs stripes and begins to argue with Shane. Lane uses that opportunity of distraction to lay an f-5 on Shane and then a Stunner on a revived Cena. Both Alina and Lane go for the pin and referee Michaels makes the count.

_The next night on Raw_.  
Ace comes out the next night on Raw to congratulate Lane on his win in the Raw main event and then turns on him for not being there when Cena Masters and Shane took him out. Ace hits his power bomb on Lane , Alina comes out to separate the two. Lane tries to hit the F-5 on Ace, but Ace is pulled off by Alina. Getting the wrong idea, Ace forces a kiss on Alina, but Alina with disgust slaps Ace. This leads to a ladder match at Unforgiven, winner gets Alinas services.

**Unforgiven (Theme Song - Enemy, Fozzy)**

Ace wins after throwing Lane from the 20-foot ladder down to the announcers table.After the match Alina comes down to check on Lane , seeing what Ace has done she hits him with sweet chin music knocking him out cold , and proceeds to tear up her contract.

_The next night on Raw_  
Alina declaring her independence has signed a new solo contract and is first challenged by Cena the next night on Raw. Shane announces the match as a falls count any were match.

On her own she faces Cena taking the fight into the crowd were she moonsaults form a 15 foot scaffold down to a an incompacitated Cena whos laid out on a table. Both get up and manage to get back to the ring , Cena attempts to spear Alina through a table in the corner but Alina doges sending Cena into the tables. She goes for the pin, but Cena kicks out. Alina sets up Cena for the Sweet Chin Music and hits it once, and Cena still attempts to get up and she hits it a second time this time Cena has a harder time getting up with a glazed look in his eye. Alina then begins to pump the crowd up for a third one, except this one Cena reverses into an F-U, Alina is out cold and Cena collapses next to her. The match is a no contest, but Alina gets a standing ovation now that she has proven her self.

**Armageddon( Theme Song - Snap your Fingers, Snap your Neck, Demon Hunter)**

Ace Goes after the Ic-champ Big Show, both now heels , their feud culminates at Armageddon in Buried Alive match.Ace wins & from there he sets out to become the next WWe champ.

_All the While... _

Lane when he returned from his Unforgiven injury, becomes a hired gun doing the dirty work of any one who pays, heel and face.  
Shawn Michaels confronts him on his outlaw behavior, telling Lane he is no longer a superstar, but an Outlaw-Star. Lane adopts this into his name and persona.

Then on an edition of Raw Bret Hart makes a surprise appearance offering to pay Lane $10,000 to take out Michaels so he can have chance at humiliating him back. At first, Lane refuses, then the next week Hart ups it $20,000, then following week he ups it to $50, 000. Lane still refuses, but there is some backstage animosity between lane and Micheals.

The next week Ace has a no.1 contenders match with Michaels. Lane runs in and nails the F-5 on Michaels and gives Ace a stunner and then places Ace over Michaels for the count , Ace is the new No.1 contender. After the match Lane announces that Hart offered the right amount and that he wants Michaels at Royal Rumble, in a last man standing match.

**Royal Rumble (theme Song - What Ive done, Linkin Park)**

The 30 man Battle Royal has just finished. The Winner Samckdowns Edge by throwing out Alina, and Mr. Kennedy at the same time.

Ace(face ,now after Lane attacked him) goes onto Royal Rumble to face WWe champ John Cena(heel) the match gets brutal after the reff is knocked out, Ace nails his Power bomb and Cena is out for a good minute, by the time a new ref gets to the ring Cena is backup. Ace tries to nail his chest buster(picks up like f-u but throws them over slamming their chest into his knee) but Cena reverses it into the F-u and gets the pin.

Lane Faces off with Hart at his corner, the match starts off slow but Michaels begins to get extreme, nails Lane with several chair shots and lays him out an the announcers table, then from the ring post Shawn Michaels dives onto Lane, but Lane gets up at the count of 9.Michaels begins to get frustrated when Lane cannot be knocked down for the 10 count. He attempts sweet chin music but Lane dodges and hits hart knocking him out, then Shawn turns around and is hit with the F-5, then Lane follows up by nailing a shooting star press. Shawn gets back up and then Lane hits 4 stunners on Shawn, but he gets up again. Lane hits a spine buster on Michaels and Shawn gets up again, and just as he does Lane straps the Texas Strangler on him and drops him cold. Thinking that's it Lane turns his back to help Hart up.  
But Shawn gets up again and this time nails Sweet Chin Music on Lane. Lane barely gets up at 9, Shawn goes for another Sweet Chin Music but Lane reverses it into and F-5 onto a garbage can. But Michaels gets up again, and as he does Lane hits him with the Stunner. Shawn Michaels finally stays down for the ten count. Hart hands over a brief case of money to Lane.

Lane walks away, and just Bret Hart turns around he sees Shawn struggling to get up, Bret goes over and knocks Michaels down then slaps on the Sharpshooter, and calls for a bell. Royal Rumble goes off the air…

_To see what the Featured Caws in this story line look like go here._

_Myspace dot com /Outlaw77715_

_and take a look at my pics you cant miss it.The others mentioned on Smackdown will be on later._


End file.
